The Irony of Eden
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Cartoon-verse. Protoman has always wondered if his brother really ever cared. RR!


Disclaimer: Seriously, what's the point of these things? I still don't own the characters.

Title: The Irony of Eden

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Angst

Rating: PG

Pairing(s): none

Warning(s): dark-ish

Chapter(s): one of one

Authors Notes: I absolutely had to do this. The Mega Man cartoons were inconsistent, annoying and made you lose brain cells faster then TV commercials, but they had this weird, almost charming, quality that makes you like them. XD

Practically everyone has done a 'Brother, my brother' fic, and I will admit that this was inspired by those especially the on by 'Zaran', (The part that stuck out to me the most was when Mega man's heart told him he couldn't trust Protoman) as well as the song _'Eden'_ by Guster, I highly recommend looking it up.

Quote/Catch-line of the story: It's not about winning anymore.

* * *

Protoman watched from the top of the warehouse, as Cut man, Guts man, and a few other Robot masters tried to take down his younger brother.

A bitter smile spread across his face as Mega man made absolute _fools _out of them.

Again.

Wiley's plan had started out good, as always, and then _he _had shown up, and it all went straight south.

This was getting redundant.

Protoman felt a twinge in his chest as he watched his little brother.

He growled at it, before stuffing any longing he felt to fight at his brother's side into a small dark corner of his mind.

He was and never had been wanted by the Light household. He had heard it enough by his 'sister' and that robo-mutt.

Even Mega man's true colors came out, when they were stuck on that island trying to destroy the reanimated stone people.

**/Flashback/**

_"Hah! This is what it's all about, brother! Are we a team, or what?" _

_"Or what, Protoman. Just take care of business." _

_"... Yeah, sure, bro. Back to business." _

**/End Flashback/**

'No matter what I do, or how hard I try, I'll never be good enough for you. I considered joining your side, Mega man. When Wiley had me pretend to be good. I truly thought about it, but then, all you did was wait for me to screw up.' Protoman thought silently to Mega man, as the battle raged.

'I wonder……….did you ever care at all? Or are you just trying to lower Wiley's forces? Would you still attack me if I didn't attack you?' Protoman sighed.

Only one way to find out.

Protoman jumped down from the warehouse roof, just as the last robot master went down.

"Protoman!" Mega man yelled, getting into a battle position.

Protoman was silent, no expression on his face as he regarded his counterpart intensely. His yellow scarf whipping in the wind, but he paid it no attention.

'One last chance brother.' Protoman thought to himself, still just standing there.

Protoman was slightly hurt, a feeling which he promptly beat into submission, although not overly surprised when Mega man got tired of waiting and fired a blast of plasma from his arm cannon. 'I guess that answers my questions.'

Protoman dodged the shot, and Mega man could've sworn he had seen an almost sad smile on Protoman's face, before he was force backwards by the red raiders returning fire.

Something was different this time. Mega man could feel it, and it wasn't just him being hit repeatedly, this Protoman he was fighting felt different.

Mega man was knocked out of his musing by a knee to his stomach, doubling over, only to be brought back up by a knee to the head.

A hand wrapped around his throat, and pinned him to the side of the building.

Protoman glared at his captive. Emotions swirling through his head.

Growling at his weakness, Protoman let go of the blue bomber, who fell to his knees after nearly having some vital wires crushed.

Protoman glared down at the robot, 'I _hate_ you.'

Just then, his communicator beeped, and his ears were assaulted with Wiley's harsh German accent telling him to get back to Skull fortress _now_.

Protoman just snarled silently at the old evil scientist, before meeting the confused gaze of the more coherent Mega man.

"Count your lucky stars that I don't kill you today. For the next time we meet, this all ends." Protoman hissed, turning to leave.

Mega man was startled at the pure amount of loathing in Protoman's voice. Something had changed that he wasn't aware of. "Wait, brother…." He croaked out, voice matrix having a hard time functioning.

Protoman's fist clenched at his sides, "I have no brother," he growled, before jumping and disappearing onto the warehouse roof, leaving the other robot utterly alone.

* * *

A/N-

_Dodges randomly thrown objects_ I'm sorry it sucks but I _really_ tried! A cartoon Mega man fan fic is actually really hard. XP.

Reviews welcome.

Criticism accepted.


End file.
